Many exercise programs involve jumping as a way to improve proficiency in the chosen sport. Consequently, there are tables on the market having a fixed height with which the athlete exercises by jumping onto one table and down to the floor and going from one table to another around the gym. These tables have a fixed height so that if the athlete wants a range of difficulty he must have a number of tables.
The jumping exercise is an example of pliometric exercises which involve the storage of elastic energy in the musculature. Pliometric exercises (such as jumping) involve imposing a sudden force to store elastic energy which is then released in reaction to the applied force.
Explosive strength developed by pliometric exercise is an important factor in performance of many activities. This is particularly true in activities involving jumping and quick starts.
However these exercises can be very dangerous, primarily, because the height of the tables is fixed and the athlete may jump from a height at which is too high for the state of his physical capabilities.
The ability to perform pliometric jumping exercise where the applied force is controllable and the reactive impulse developed by the body is measurable is highly desired, and is not available in today""s training facilities.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for practicing a jumping exercise in which the force imposed on the body is easily adjustable in small increments. It is a further object that the magnitude of the impulse to the applied force by the body be controllable and measurable.
This invention is directed toward a platform in which the distance of the platform above a base supporting surface (the floor) is conveniently adjustable in small measurable increments. The apparatus further includes a timing pad positioned next to the platform. The third component is a means to measure a distance that the athlete jumps from the timing pad after the athlete lands onto the timing pad.
The method of the invention is that the athlete
1. positions the platform at a height that is selected according to his capabilities.
2. The athlete steps up onto the platform 3.
3. The athlete jumps onto the timing pad (from the platform)
4. The athlete immediately performs a broad jump off the pad.
5. A clock coupled to the platform measures the length of time that the athlete is in contact with the timing pad (the contact time)
6. The athlete measures the distance he has broad jumped from the timing pad.
7. The athlete computes the force he has generated during the jump by dividing the length of the jump by the contact time.
The platform support is a pair of uprights with an array of apertures in each upright. A pair of angle brackets is attached to the platform (one bracket for each upright). Each bracket has a hook and stud that engage the respective upright.
In one embodiment, an additional step platform is attachable to the platform that is an aid to mounting the platform.
In another embodiment, The base of uprights is xc3xa5 low platform with a wheel. To use the wheel, the platform is removed, and the athlete stands on one lg on the base and strokes the wheel with the other leg thus performing xe2x80x9cone legged sprints.
A d c generator is coupled to the wheel and generates a voltage that displays asspeed of the wheel.